This invention relates generally to node configurations within a communication system such as an optical fiber communication system.
The utilization and complexity of optical fiber communication systems is increasing dramatically. Within a single node of an optical fiber communication system, numerous components can be interconnected to allow for communication with numerous different short-range service platforms and remote locations. These node configurations typically allow for protection channels and/or extra traffic channels to be established by interconnecting duplicate components within the node which can be used during failure/extra traffic periods.
To dynamically coordinate changing interconnectivity between these numerous components, some current implementations utilize central cross-connect switches that are electrically configurable. These central cross-connect switches can establish data communications between two locations and with adjustments to their configurations, disconnect data communications or redirect data communications away from problem areas caused by failure or congestion.
A well-known implementation of a node within an optical fiber communication system that utilizes a central cross-connect switch is now described with reference to FIG. 1. The node depicted in FIG. 1 comprises a central cross-connect switch 102; first, second, third, and fourth Short-Range (SR) optical fiber transceivers 104,106,108,110 which are independently coupled to the central cross-connect switch 102; and first, second, third, and fourth Dense Wavelength Division Muliplexed (DWDM) transceivers 112,114,116,118 which are also independently coupled to the central cross-connect switch 102. It is noted that a transceiver comprises both transmitter and receiver portions which in some implementations would be physically different components. It is further noted that a SR optical fiber transceiver, hereinafter referred to as an SR transceiver, comprises a transceiver that is coupled to a service platform, typically a computing device, that is local to the node.
In this illustrated implementation, the first and second SR transceivers 104,106 are further coupled to a first service platform (not shown) via a first SR working channel 120 and a first SR protection/extra traffic (Prot./E.T.) channel 122 respectively; the third and fourth SR transceivers 108,110 are further coupled to a second service platform (not shown) via a second SR working channel 124 and a second SR protection/extra traffic (Prot./E.T.) channel 126 respectively; the first and second DWDM transceivers 112,114 are further coupled to a first remote location (not shown) via a first DWDM working channel 128 and a first DWDM protection/extra traffic (Prot./E.T.) channel 130 respectively; and the third and fourth DWDM transceivers 116,118 are further coupled to a second remote location (not shown) via a second DWDM working channel 132 and a second DWDM protection/extra traffic (Prot./E.T.) channel 134 respectively.
The central cross-connect switch 102 operates to interconnect the transceivers depicted in FIG. 1 so that data information input to a receiver portion of one of the transceivers can be forwarded to a transmitter portion within another of the transceivers for transmission to the desired location. In the configuration shown in FIG. 1, a 1:1 protection scheme is illustrated that indicates that for every working channel there is an identical protection/extra traffic channel. In normal circumstances, the data communications would be forwarded to the proper location through the appropriate working channel, but in case of failure and/or congestion in the working channel, the data communications would be forwarded through the corresponding protection/extra traffic channel.
There are a number of disadvantages to the node configuration as illustrated in FIG. 1. For one, in order to have proper operation of the node and to coordinate the interconnectivity between individual components of the node, the central cross-connect switch 102 is required. This is an additional component that must be produced, maintained, and inserted within the shelf in which the node is installed. Further, when utilizing the central cross-connect switch 102 of FIG. 1, each transceiver that is added to the node must have two backplane connections to the central cross-connect switch 102, one for the transmitter portion and one for the receiver portion. Since both shelf space and backplane connection space are critical limitations on a node, a design that could reduce the required shelf space and backplane connection space would be advantageous.
The present invention utilizes a series of local switches that are distributed throughout a communication node rather than a central cross-connect switch. Preferably, the node consists of a number of cards within a node shelf that each have a local switch and one or more communication devices such as transceivers, multiplexers, demultiplexers, transmitters or receivers. Each of the local switches are preferably connected to all the other local switches so that the communication devices can be interconnected in a series of different configurations by controlling the local switches.
The present invention, according to a first broad aspect, is an apparatus, such as a circuit card, that is arranged to be implemented within a communication node. The apparatus includes one or more communication devices that are operable to transmit data information to and/or receive data information from a device external from the node. Further, the apparatus includes a local switch coupled to the communication device that can selectively couple the communication device and another local switch within another apparatus of the communication node.
The present invention, according to a second broad aspect, is a communication node arranged to be implemented within a communication system. The communication node includes a plurality of apparatuses. Each apparatus includes one or more communication devices that are operable to transmit data information to and/or receive data information from a device external from the node. Further, each apparatus includes a local switch coupled to the communication device. The local switches within the apparatuses are coupled together and each of the local switches is operable to selectively couple its respective communication device and one or more of the other local switches.